The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Another Picnic & another Massage
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry and Flynn go on a picnic, and spoil each other rotten once again.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Another Picnic & another Massage

Flynn visited Henry often ever since the picnic that they had together that day. In fact, Flynn even spent nights at Henry's place and continued to help him recover from heat exhaustion. Flynn was at his apartment for the first time in nearly a week, playing video games in his hot tub. One of the house phones was on a built-in cup holder right next to his hot tub just in case Henry was going to call. Flynn continued to play video games when the phone rang. Flynn picked up the phone and answered it. It was Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "How are things at your place?"

"It's going great," Henry said. "I think I am ready for another picnic."

"Are you sure?" Flynn asked.

"I am very sure," Henry said. "We were just interrupted by rain last time. It wasn't a big deal."

"Okay," Flynn said. "I'll be at your place soon."

"Okay," Henry said. "I will see you soon."

Flynn and Henry ended their conversation over the phone. Flynn saved his video game and then got out of the hot tub and dried off. He got some clothes on, and left the apartment room. At the apartment entrance, he got his bike helmet on, and took his bike outside the apartment and down the steps of the entrance. He got on the bike and rode to Henry's house. When he got there, he knocked on the front door. Henry went to the door and answered it.

"I tell you what, if this keeps up, I might have to make you a key," Henry said.

"You're telling me," Flynn said. "That might make a good birthday present."

"Well, anyway, come on in," Henry said.

Flynn went in the house and sat on the living room couch.

"So, Henry, what do you have planned for our picnic?" Flynn asked.

"I am getting the materials together right now," Henry said. "I am making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us. For myself, I am having spinach, an apple and a nice bottle of water. For you, I am making you some cookies and brownies with a Sierra Mist."

"That sounds delicious," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I love having a good amount of fruits, vegetables, and other nutrients to satisfy myself."

"Good for you," Flynn said. "Well, let me know when you're ready."

Flynn continued to sit on the living room couch and watched some TV. He was still watching a sports game when Henry told Flynn, "I am ready for our picnic."

"Okay, let's go," Flynn said.

Henry got his bike helmet on, and took his bike outside. Flynn took his bike outside and they both got on the bike to ride it. They took the shortest route possible to the park. The park seemed empty, but Henry and Flynn made the most of it. Henry set the picnic materials and towels on the park grass. Henry and Flynn sat together and enjoyed their picnic meal.

"This peanut butter and jelly sandwich is good," Flynn said. "Thanks for making it."

"Sure thing, Flynn," Henry said. "It's the least I could do after you took such good care of me these past few weeks."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope I didn't overstay my welcome."

"No, you are always welcome at my place," Henry said. "I kind of even like that you come very often. It's lonely at my world sometimes."

"Well, I am glad I am able to drive that feeling out of your house," Flynn said.

"Wow, I am impressed by your use of words today," Henry said.

"I learn from the best," Flynn said.

"Well, I can't say I'm the best," Henry said. "But, anyway, I am glad we got to go to the park again."

"I just hope it doesn't rain," Flynn said.

"It's okay," Henry said. "We can get home if it does."

"I know we will," Flynn said. "I just miss the great outdoors sometimes."

"I do, too," Henry said. "It sure beats being inside sometimes."

"I know," Flynn said. "I love the great outdoors."

"Me, too," Henry said. "Hey, Flynn, would you like a nice, relaxing massage?"

"I would love that," Flynn said. "Would you care for one?"

"That would be great," Henry said.

"Let's massage each other," Flynn said.

"Okay, Flynn, let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn got up and sat in front of Henry. Henry and Flynn began untying each other's shoes.

"It's a beautiful day out here," Flynn said.

"It really is," Henry said. "If the weather keeps on being nice, we can have picnics more often."

"That would be great," Flynn said, taking off Henry's shoes and socks. "I hope that we can even go back to going on bike rides and shopping at the mall. Those were exciting things to do. Also, I would love for us to play sports here at the park some more."

"I think that sounds wonderful," Henry said, taking off Flynn's shoes and socks. "I was doing really well at basketball, and I think I was improving on a few other sports as well. Also, I really enjoy our bike rides, especially when the weather rushes us to shelter."

Flynn and Henry then began to massage each other's feet. Both of them felt very relaxed.

"At least we have indoor activities to fall back on," Flynn said. "Sometimes, I forget that we can always come up with a plan B."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "We can always go to your place or mine. I know how much you love hot tubs, so we can always relax on yours or mine. I know you have plenty of stuff to do at your place, and I'll find some rainy day activities to do at my place since you have been coming over very often lately."

"I appreciate that, Henry," Flynn said. "I love coming to your place. You're a great friend."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "That being said, this massage feels amazing."

"This massage feels great, too," Flynn said. "I really appreciate this, Henry."

"Anytime you need one, just say the word," Henry said. "This massage is making me sleepy."

"It's making me sleepy, too," Flynn said. "Want to take another park side nap?"

"I do feel like taking a nap," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got up and got their pillows and blankets. They returned to their picnic set up and laid down on their towels with their pillows supporting their heads and their blankets over their bodies. They wished each other sweet dreams and then fell asleep. About four hours later, they both woke up, and it was dark outside. In fact, the clear skies allowed the two best friends to see the stars that were displayed on the night sky.

"That was so worth the four hour nap," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "This is turning out to be a beautiful night."

"It really is," Henry said. "Look at the beautiful stars."

"I know," Flynn said. "This is a nice encore to a delicious picnic."

"I'll say," Henry said. "I haven't looked at stars in the longest time." 

"This is a good night for it," Flynn said. "Want us to stay in the park a little bit longer so we can enjoy them?"

"We might as well," Henry said. "I am still sleepy from that massage induced nap."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "For once, it's a starry night with no clouds and no rain."

"I know," Henry said. "We should treasure this moment."

"I think we should, too," Flynn said. "So, use your imagination and speak your mind."

"Okay," Henry said. "Well, I see the two dippers."

"I see a kite," Flynn said. "And, I see a tree."

"Wow, you are really using your imagination," Henry said.

"Aren't you going to use yours?" Flynn asked.

"Okay, I'll give it a go," Henry said. "Okay, I see a snowflake."

"Okay, good so far," Flynn said.

"Oh, and I see a person holding a little child's hand," Henry said.

"Wow, that is a good use of an imagination," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry continued to watch the stars for a little while longer. While they did, they continued to tell each other what they saw using the starts that the sky provided them. After thirty more minutes of star watching, the two fell asleep on the park grass again.


End file.
